I told you so
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Para o meu bebé. A minha leitora favorita.  É toda tua  L


**I told you so**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange**

Sirius Black, que vivia numa cabana no meio da floresta proibida, ouviu alguém bater na porta. Quando a abriu reparou que era Bella.

**Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you **(Imagina que te ligo hoje à noite e te digo que te amo)

******And suppose I said "I wanna come back home". **(Imagina que digo "Quero voltar para casa)

**And suppose I cried and said "I think I finally learned my lesson"**

(E imagina que choro e digo "Acho que finalmente aprendi a minha lição")

**And I'm tired a-spendin' all my time alone.  
><strong>(E estou farta de passar todo o meu tempo sozinha)

**If I told you that I realised you're all I ever wanted**

(Se te disse que percebi que és tudo o que eu sempre quis)

**And it's killin' me to be so far away.**

(E está a matar-me estar tão longe)

******Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together?**

(Dirias-me que também me mas e chorariamos juntos)

-Bella, o que fazes aqui?

-Não aguento estar mais longe de ti, estou farta de fingir que não há nada entre nós.

******Or would you simply laugh at me and say:**

(Ou apenas rias e dizias:)

-Foste tu que quises-te que as coisas fossem assim.****

**"I told you so, oh I told you so**

(Eu avisei-te, oh eu avisei-te)

-Eu implorei para que não te fosses embora. Eu avisei-te que te ias arrepender e que nada é mais forte que o nosso amor. Apenas a saudade. Sempre que estivermos longe a saudade sera maior que tudo no mundo.**  
>I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in<strong>

(Eu avisei-te que um dia voltarias a rastejar e me pederias par ate aceitar de volta)

**I told you so, but you had to go**

(Eu avisei-te, mas tu tiveste que ir)

-Inclusive disse-te que apostava que voltarias e que me ias pedir para te aceitar de volta.

******Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again".**

(Agora encontrei alguém e nunca mais irás partir o meu coração**)**

****- E agora? Que queres que te diga?

**If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever**

(Se eu me ajoelha-se e te dissesse que sou tua para sempre)

******Would you get down on yours too and take my hand?**

(Ajoelharias-te também e agarravas a minha mão?)

******Would we get that old time feelin', would we laugh and talk for hours**

(Teriamos aquele velho sentiment, riamos e falaríamos por horas)

**The way we did when our love first began?**

(Como faziamos quando o nosso amor começou)****

**Would you tell me that you'd missed me too and that you'd been so lonely**

(Dirias-me que tiveste saudades minhas e que tens estado muito sozinho)

**And you waited for the day that I returned.**

(E que esperas-te pelo dia em que eu voltava)

******And we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only**

(E viveriamos em amor e que eu sou a tua única)

**Or would you say the tables finally turned?**

(Ou dirias que o jogo mudou?)

Bella ajoelhou-se e disse-lhe:

-Eu sou tua para sempre. Por favor ajoelha-te e diz que me aceitas, por favor agarra na minha mão e leva-me de novo para junto de ti. E passaremos os nossos dias a rir e a conversar, como fazíamos quando o nosso amor começou. Diz-me que esperas-te muito e que sonhas-te com o dia em que eu te pedia para voltares para mim. E o nosso amor começa de novo e para sempre. Ou vais ter coragem de dizer que o jogo mudou e que tudo acabou?

-Depois deste tempo todo achas que é justo fazeres-me esse pedido? Quando eu te implorei que ficasse comigo. E mesmo assim tu deixas-te tudo para seres fiel, não a mim, mas ao Lord das Trevas.

-Tu não sabes porque é que o fiz.

-Porque não me amas. Por preferes o mal ao nosso amor !

-Sabes que isso não é verdade. Se assim fosse não estava aqui agora. Por favor deixa-me entrar e explicar-te o que aconteceu.

-Esta é a tua única oportunidade Bella, aproveita-a bem.

-Posso contar-te só amanhã?

-Para quê, para teres tempo se inventar uma mentira qualquer?

-Se assim fosse tinha vindo amanhã e não hoje !

-Podias ter pensado que não ia ser necessário.

-Deixa de fazer conjunturas e deixa-me entrar. Amanhã saberás toda a verdade.

Sirius, afastou-se da porta e deixou Bella entrar.

-É uma casa acolhedora.

-Deixa-te de conversa de circunstancia. Tens ai o sofá. É todo teu. Amanhã falaremos.

Antes que Bella pudesse dizer fosse o que fosse, Sirius saiu e bateu com a porta do quarto.

De madrugada Bella foi até ao quarto de Sirius e acordou-o.

-Sirius, preciso que venhas comigo.

-Onde? Que horas são?

-Não faças mais perguntas. Simplesmente confia em mim.

Sirius desconfiava que se ia arrepender, contudo deixou-se guiar pelo seu coração e seguiu Bella sem mais perguntas. Este só conseguia pensar para onde é que Bella o levava. Andaram cerca de 10 minutos. Depois Bella tapou os olhos de Sirius e andou mais um pouco. Quando chegaram ao sitio certo, Bella destapou os olhos de Sirius. Ele ficou admiradíssimo com o que viu. Ainda estava escuro, mas o locar estava todo iluminado por velas. Pelo chão estavam espalhadas pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Num centro havia uma mesa que continha panquecas de chocolate, sumo de abóbora, scones e todo o tipo de comida.

-Bella, o que é isto?

-A prova que o meu coração não é dominado pelas trevas. Senta-te, vamos conversar.

Sirius obedeceu.

-Eu não te deixei porque quis. Deixei-te porque era a única maneira de poder voltar a estar contigo.

-Não estou a perceber, se querias tanto estar comigo porque te foste embora?

-Porque o senhor das trevas descobriu. Porque ele disse que se eu não me afastasse de ti, que te matava. Ele não podia ter nenhum dos seus servos apaixonado, não podia correr o risco de a bondade substituir as trevas dos seus corações. Muito menos quando a pessoa pela qual eu estava e estou apaixonada faz parte do bem. Maior era o risco. Por muito que me custasse afastar de ti sabia que me custaria muito mais ver-te morto, custava-me muito mais saber que nunca mais te iria ver.

-Porque é que nunca me disses-te? Eu teria lutado por ti !

-Porque temia que não vencesses. Preferi estar longe, mas saber que estavas vivo. Saber que qualquer voltaria para ti e que podia novamente adormecer nos teus braços.

-Bella…

-Assim que o senhor das trevas morreu, corri tudo à tua procura. Mais que nunca precisava de estar contigo. Precisava de saber se estavas bem. Por favor perdoa-me, mas acredita que se o fiz foi só a pensar no teu bem. Nunca foi porque eu não te amava.

-Não, eu é que tenho que pedir desculpa. Passei todo este tempo a odiar-te por me teres deixado, por saber que preferis-te o senhor das trevas a mim. A pensar que preferis-te as trevas À luz. E agora aqui estás, a dizer que nunca foi como eu pensei. Sinto-me como um idiota, o que posso fazer para te compensar?

-Beija-me !

Sirius nem hesitou, afinal de contas era o que mais queria e o que mais esperava. Começou a despedir Bella e Bella fez-lhe o mesmo. Quando deram por si estavam nus, deitados numa manta que Bella tinha estendido no chão, envolvidos por velas e por pétalas de rosas. Mal eles sabiam que não iriam para casa só os dois. Que a partir daquele momento eles não eram dois, mas sim três.

-Sabes que mais, estou deserto para provar aquelas panquecas de chocolate.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada.

-Esperei tanto tempo pelo teu sorriso.

Sirius sorriu-lhe e começou a comer.

-Então, que tal? Gostas?

-Hum, não sei, acho que devias repetir para eu ter a certeza. Sabes como é… algumas vezes a primeira impressão engana.

-Não mudas-te nada !

-E não é assim que gostas de mim?

-Eu gosto ti de qualquer maneira.

-Nem sabes como gosto de ouvir isso. Bem, vamos voltar para a cabana? Acho que precisas de um banho e depois de uma cama muito fofa, cama esta que vem com uma companhia maravilhosa. Alem do mais duvido que tenhas dormido alguma coisa naquele sofá. Tem algumas molas soltas.

-E mesmo assim deixaste-me dormir nele.

-Claro, achei que te ia fazer bem à coluna.

-Nem te vou responder – disse Bella dando-lhe um beijo.

Arrumaram as coisas e apartaram na cabana. Estavam demasiado cansadas para voltar a fazer todo o percurso a pé. Com a ajuda de magia arrumaram as coisas do pic-nic e foram tomar um longo banho de espuma.

-Sabes que mais? Sinto-me como nova.

-Espera até experimentares aquela cama fofa.

-Estou curiosa…

-Para saber como é a cama?

-Não, claro que não, para saber quem é a companhia.

-Que engraçadinha que nos tornamos.

-Sabes como é…

Sirius e Bella dirigiram-se para a cama. Bella aconchegou-se no peito de Sirius e adormeceu.

-Estou a ver que o sofá está pior do que eu pensava. – e quando acabou de dizer isto fechou os olhos. Passaram poucos minutos adormecer também.

FIM


End file.
